


By the Power of Teamwork!

by emmykay



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Crack, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, oofuri_69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a destiny after Koshien.  Humor of the crack variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Power of Teamwork!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zetsubooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubooty/gifts).



> For zetsubooty, who likes panties. For #oofuri_69min, theme "Magical Girls."  
> (Took a bit longer than 69 minutes.) A little bit cleaned up from previous tumblr version.

When the final out was made in the last inning, the Nishiura Nine plus One (as the press had dubbed them since the beginning of the series) began shrieking and running towards each other. "We won! We won!"

Suddenly, bright, unnatural light filled Koshien Stadium, the cheering was abruptly silenced, the crowd frozen into place. All the Nishiura Nine Plus One began rising into the air. Faces set into stunned expressions, their bodies stuck in the last position they were in while touching earth, they stared at each other. Faster and faster they flew, over the stadium, into the sky, over the clouds. They began to slow, finally stopping in the middle of a huge white room whose walls were covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. The green floor, decorated with four golden lozenges at 90 degrees sealed itself under their feet. The mysterious force that flew them upwards cut out and they dropped to the floor.

A glamorous figure in a silver and white gown appeared, great white swan's wings folded onto her shoulders. After an awe-struck moment, she asked, "Don't you recognize me?" 

Nishihiro gasped, "Coach Momoe!"

Hanai demanded, "What is going on, Coach?"

"You are now all magical girls, and you must save sports."

Mihashi gaped.

Abe frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

Mizutani asked, "All sports?"

Izumi said, "We're boys. How can we be magical girls?"

"It has never happened that an all third-year team has won Koshien. The Baseball Gods have chosen you to become magical girls, their champions in their Celestial Tournament," Momoe said. "It's the greatest honor they can bestow."

"Celestial Tournament?" asked Hanai.

"Against evil, selfishness and wrong-thinking. You will be called upon from time to time to fight against heaven's worst enemies," Momoe said.

Izumi said, "I'm not certain I can handle this." 

"With great power, Izumi," agreed Momoe, "comes great responsibility. This is not a task to be taken lightly."

Nishihiro asked, "Can I still go to university?"

Momoe looked up at the sky, as if communing with a higher power. "Yes. But you need to ask permission of the professor if you have to skip a class. Heaven doesn't do excuse notes."

Tajima demanded, "Where's my dress?"

Momoe extended her arms forward and her wings sprang open. "By the power of the Green and Gold, the Bat and Ball, and the pure souls of young players everywhere, I bid you all to become the Heart of Sports!"

"Wait - wait - " futilely said Suyama. 

Oki and Sakaeguchi looked at each other in surprise as a blazing white and gold light filled the air. When they could see again, the entire team stared around the room in wonder.

They were all clean, and attired in sparkling, poufy, short dresses that ranged the colors of the visible spectrum, each one more fabulous than the last. Their clean-shaven legs were clad in silky thigh-highs trimmed with bows that matched their dresses and cleat-like patent leather shoes several shades darker. Oki's dress was violet, trimmed with diamonds, and a feathery hairclip adorned his temple. Sakaeguchi was similarly dressed in indigo, Izumi in blue and Suyama in green. Mizutani was in yellow, Izumi in orange, Tajima in red, Hanai in baby blue, Abe in lavender and Mihashi in the prettiest of pinks. Those who had enough hair, had adorable tiny pigtails tied with plump bows or fat little headbuns with ribbons streaming off. Suyama had a circlet made of gold that dipped into a V between his eyebrows. Hanai's head was swathed in a velvet cloth, the bow set at a jaunty angle over his left eye.

"And I can't forget your emblems of power." Momoe pointed.

Into Mihashi's hands flew a round, clear crystal, rutilated with gold where the seams of a baseball would be. On Abe's arm materialized an elbow-length lavender lace glove. Everyone else had a single short glove. Long slender wands, shaped similarly to baseball bats, dropped out of the sky and into the appropriate hands, their uniform numbers picked out in jewels that matched their dresses.

"My - my - " began Mihashi.

"It's okay!" Tajima said. He pointed to the top of Mihashi's head. "Your number one is on your tiara! And Abe - your number - "

"I don't need a number," protested Abe, but sighed as he realized his number was bedazzled across his heart in ruby rhinestones.

"Mihashi!" cried Momoe. Mihashi stared at Momoe and squawked. "You will create strikeouts for justice!"

"Abe!" His head, with its two jaunty pigtails placed high on the crown, jerked up. "You are the guardian of truth. You will be the catcher of all lies! You and Mihashi are the battery for pure virtue!"

Momoe continued. "Tajima! Hanai! You are to clean up the world for love!" Tajima grinned. Hanai gulped.

"Sakaeguchi, Oki, Suyama, you are the infield of great destiny! You must watch for those who cannot go further!" Oki blinked. Sakaeguchi and Suyama nodded solemnly.

"Mizutani, Nishihiro, Izumi, you are the outfield, the last refuge of virginal innocence!" All three looked at each other and swallowed nervously.

"When you put your palms together as small groups your powers will be increased. And if the whole team puts their palms together, you will find new powers - friendship, teamwork, peace, harmony and serenity, and above all, the power to kick evil ass." Momoe clenched her fists and lightning ripped through the sky above her.

"Wow," whispered Sakaeguchi. "They really think we can do that?"

Momoe crossed her arms and nodded firmly enough that a lock of hair fell across her forehead. Thunder rumbled darkly in the distance.

"Hey! Hey!" shouted Tajima. "Check it out!" He held up the front of his skirts proudly. "My panties are sooo cuuute!" They were a bright red with frilly edging, cut high over the hip, white satin bows all in a row at the waist. 

A few of the boys looked like they were going to swoon, Hanai and Izumi among them. A funny look came over Suyama's face. "That is pretty adorable."

"What cha got?" asked Tajima of Mihashi, who revealed a lacy boy-cut style, the material the same color as his delicate blush.

Nishihiro had a series of scraps of fabric held together with straps, Oki had polka-dots, Sakaeguchi had wings embroidered across his bottom, gold stars ran up Mizutani's hips and Izumi's had bunny silhouettes bussing each other on a sweet gingham background. Suyama's underwear had little vines crossing across the legs and waist while Hanai's was covered in little rosettes, that is, where it actually existed, having barely any material to the posterior at all.

"What cha got?" Tajima asked Abe, who was standing still against a wall.

"I - uh - I don't think I need to - uh - " Abe demurred, blanching.

Quicker than Abe could react, Tajima reached over and flipped up the back of Abe's gorgeous foofy skirts.

Reflected and reflected and reflected across the mirrors of the room were extraordinary lilac satin panties, around whose edges had red arrows pointing to the center. The arrows highlighted the lace cut-out in the shape of a chubby heart placed directly in the middle of Abe's toned, pale bottom. 

Tajima squealed. "Them panty shots are going to be awesome!"

* * *

Momoe covered her face with one hand. The team was still in front of her, skirts askew, handling their emblems of power, chattering about their new status as magical girls. Abe was growling like a wounded lion and Mihashi was tweeting excitedly with Tajima. 

"No," she said, lifting her head slightly, as if speaking to someone much higher above and to the right of her. "I don't think this is a good time to talk about the catchphrases. Or the poses."


End file.
